la primera cita de denzel
by fandita-lp
Summary: Denzel crece y llega con la noticia de que tendra su primera cita, pero gracias a su nueva familia todo se complica y tendra que aprender que siempre estara la familia ahi para ti...quieras o no... Denzel/Moogle girl Cloud/Tifa Vincent/Yuffie


Bueno este es un fic que ya tenía plasmado sobre papel pero que nunca había tenido tiempo de publicarlo, por fin me dieron un respiro y he podido estar frente a una computadora así que aproveche para hacer este fic que espero que les guste

_Final fantasy no me pertenece ni sus personajes, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro solo con el de entretener _

Era una mañana de domingo nada diferente de cualquier otra que el séptimo cielo pudiera experimentar. El bar estaba cerrado ese día, por los acontecimientos de ese viernes, aunque por fuera, pareciera un domingo totalmente igual a cualquier otro, por dentro el ambiente era cada vez más… ¿Cómo describirlo? …raro, como muchas cosas relacionadas a los personajes dentro del mismo

Y en ese bar, toda la atención era fijada en el niño adoptado por esa familia, un tanto extraña, cabe decir. A pesar de ser el centro de atención, era el que menos comprendía la situación

Todo comenzó ese viernes, al volver de la escuela. El bar estaba casi lleno, a pesar de ser tan temprano (hay alcohólicos madrugadores) los niños llegaron casi derribando la puerta

-¡estamos en casa! –fue el grito de guerra de Marlene al llegar

-estoy en casa- la común tranquilidad del niño se veía afectada por un leve jugueteo de manos los niños se dirigieron a la escalera para subir a su habitación a jugar, como de costumbre

-denzel ¿te ocurre algo? –tifa había notado el nerviosismo del niño desde que llego y el comúnmente era un niño muy tranquilo

-no, nada-el niño había tenido la esperanza de que con tanta gente, tifa no notara que le estaba tan tenso

-es que en la escuela el…-Marlene fue callada por denzel, que le ponía una mano en la boca totalmente sonrojado

-denzel ¿Qué paso en la escuela? –exigió saber tifa con las manos en la cintura

-bu-bueno, pues yo…-el niño estaba tan nervioso que tifa no pudo hacer más que poner una sonrisa (cosita), denzel movía las manos nerviosamente y miraba a todos lados, como si en alguna de esas paredes estuviera la respuesta que necesitaba conocer, luego miro al techo en la espera de intervención divina

Un cliente pidiendo su séptima cerveza fue su prueba de que dios existe (existe, me consta pero no es justo) se fue a jugar con la advertencia de hablar después del tema

Para denzel el día fue muy corto, hasta que llegó el momento de hablar con sus padres adoptivos

-denzel- dijo tifa con dulzura –dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la escuela?

-no te preocupes –le dijo cloud con tono comprensivo –si te metiste en problemas no nos vamos a enojar

El niño negó con la cabeza

-no hice nada malo –dijo denzel con firmeza –es solo que….-volvió a ponerse nervioso y evitar la mirada de sus padres –yo…-miro a sus padres con firmeza -¿ustedes han salido juntos?

-¿Qué? –eso tomo por sorpresa a tifa que volteo a ver a cloud el cual estaba ligeramente sonrojado -¿Por qué quieres saber?

-bueno, es que yo….-dijo denzel sonrojándose

-una niña en la escuela lo invito a salir-dijo Marlene entrando tranquilamente a la habitación

-¿eso es cierto? –pregunto cloud sorprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo con la respuesta afirmativa de denzel

_Flash back_

_Denzel estaba sentado en una banca de su escuela a la hora del recreo junto con Marlene y algunos de sus amigos del geoestigma y entonces llega una de sus amigas del geoestigma (la que llevaba el peluche de moogle) y se sienta al lado de denzel_

_-hola chicos –los saludo con entusiasmo, una vez todos le devolvieron el saludo se dirigió a denzel –denzel ¿ya fuiste a la feria?_

_-no –responde denzel sin entender por qué la pregunta -¿Por qué?_

_-hay un juego para ser de la WRO por un día y como me contaste que querías pertenecer a la WRO creí que ya habías ido_

_-no me entere –dijo denzel –pero creo que no me dejaran ir_

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto la chica con un deje de decepción -¿Por qué?_

_-no me dejan ir solo –dijo mirando a Marlene –y a Marlene no la dejan ir por lo de la última vez_

_-no fue por mi culpa- dijo Marlene defendiéndose_

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntaron todos en unísono_

_-Marlene se enojó por perder luego de 50 juegos de buena racha en el juego de disparos (de esos de disparar a algún muñequito o hasta canicas) y arranco el arma (de balines por supuesto) para dispararle al que atendía (algo se le debía de pegar de barret)_

_Todos se le quedaron viendo a la niña que hasta momento les había parecido dulce e inofensiva _

_-¿Qué? –pregunto con un tono dulce pero casi pudieron ver llamas detrás de la niña _

_-no-no nada –respondieron todos nerviosos al unísono_

_-¿y no te puede acompañar tu papa o tu mama? –pregunto de nuevo la niña superando su miedo hacia Marlene_

_-mis "casi" padres, tienen mucho trabajo en el bar y en el servicio de repartición –_

_-mmmmmmmmmm –la niña se quedó pensativa un momento -¿y no te dejarían ir conmigo?_

_-¿Qué? –La proposición de la niña tan de repente lo dejo sin palabras, los demás se hubieran quedado igual de no ser porque aún seguían con su nuevo miedo hacia la niña de cabello castaño – pues no se….tendría que preguntarles a mis "casi" padres pero yo creo que si _

_-bien –dijo la niña poniéndose de pie –entonces yo paso a tu casa, me queda de camino al parque –tomo sus cosas y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en la melilla a denzel –adiós denzel, hasta el domingo _

_El niño se quedó ahí sentado y mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido la niña, no noto el pasar de las horas, que sus amigos se habían ido, que el mocoso molesto de su salón le robo el almuerzo, que paso la hora del almuerzo, y que al fin__al solo eran el, el fino pasar del tiempo que con sus hilos mueve el destino, el quedo silencio que inunda y que mueve árboles y ramas, y por supuesto, el conserje, no noto nada de eso solo se quedó en silencio viendo como menso a la nada_

_Fin flash back _

-aaaaaaa –dijo cloud terminado el relato –me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad

- si –complemento tifa –aún recuerdo esa vez que casi te da hipotermia luego de pedirte que me acompañaras a mi casa porque me daba miedo irme sola, solo te quedaste ahí y termine yéndome yo sola, desde ahí descubrí mi talento para las artes marciales

-siiii –dijeron los dos al unísono –que buenos recuerdos

A denzel se le cayó la típica gota caricaturesca al ver a sus "casi" padres sumidos en los recuerdos mirando al techo y apoyados cabeza con cabeza

-ahora que lo pienso –dijo cloud despertando de su ensoñación –esta sería como tu primera cita

-¿cita? –Dijo denzel sin saber que contestar a eso –pero no es una cita, solo…

-¡mi "casi" hijo tendrá su primera cita! –dijo tifa mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Cloud hincho el pecho con orgullo mientras le daba a su afortunado "casi" hijo unas palmadas en la espalda felicitándolo

-no esperaba menos de mi "casi" hijo –dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lado –ya estas a punto de ser todo un hombre

-voy a llamar a todos –dijo tifa con emoción saliendo enseguida del cuarto

-"casi" hijo mío –dijo cloud con seriedad –es hora de hablar de hombre a "casi" hombre

(Que obsesión tengo con el "casi" ¿verdad?... "casi" no XD)

Denzel no entendió nada de la conversación, y aun está confundido por cómo empezó la conversación con las abejitas y termino con los traumas con las fangirls de cloud, se le quitaron sus ganas de ser famoso casi de inmediato (carajo, el "casi" de nuevo)

Solo supo que el domingo en la mañana su "casi" madre lo saco de la cama sin dejarlo cambiarse, o tener la mínima decencia de pasarse un peine y lo llevo a una silla en el centro del bar donde todos estaban reunidos, algunos al parecer sacados de la cama tan temprano en contra de su voluntad (yuffie, vincent, cid) pero resignados al escuchar el motivo

Luego de unas horas de plática agradeció a los cielos que yuffie le haya hecho ver a tifa que seguía en pijama y que no estaba presentable para su primera cita, su agradecimiento termino en cuanto el grupo de chicas (tifa, yuffie, shera) lo llevaron a rastras a su cuarto a "cambiarse"

Primero fue el traje formal (con todo y moño) luego uno de pandillero (para verse rudo) y tras este fueron más y más, pero definitivamente el peor fue el de marinerito (¡de donde lo saco!) hasta que consiguió ponerse algo normal y convencerlas a todas de dejárselo (por unas cuantas fotos de el en traje de marinerito)

Faltaba una hora para que llegara namiki (no se me su nombre y no le puedo llamar "moogle girl" así que ese nombre le puse) y todos en el bar estaban sin saber que hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido

-pareces nervioso –se le acerco vincent –nerviosismo de primera cita ¿no?

-señor vincent –denzel ni se dio cuenta de en qué momento se le acerco –un poco pero en realidad no es una cita

-tifa no opina igual –llego yuffie para hablar con el niño –está enseñándoles a todos tus fotos de la infancia

-¿Qué fotos? Yo no pase mi infancia con ellos-

-creo que se refiere –opino vincent –a tu poca infancia con ellos

-si –confirmo yuffie –tu primer día de escuela "con ellos", tu primer amigo "con ellos", hasta tienen una de tu primera vez yendo al baño "con ellos"

-¿Qué? –Se alarmo denzel (pobre, para familia que tiene)- no puede ser

-el instinto de adoración materno –dijo sencillamente vincent tomando un poco de té que saco de dios sabe dónde –nos pasa a todos

-¿y cómo lo soluciono?- pregunto denzel esperanzado

-no lo hice, hui de casa y me uní a los turcos –y la esperanza se fue

-¿pero que no tu padre estaba en los turcos? –pregunto yuffie recordando lo que paso en el dirge of cerberus

-no fue mi mejor idea-

-¿Qué #$&% hacen? –pregunto cid con su común lenguaje, por el que todas lo recordamos con cariño (si con ese lenguaje que nos recuerda a nuestra madre)

-nervios de primera cita –respondió yuffie tranquilamente

-no es una… -trato de decir denzel

-aaaaaaa sí, recuerdo mi #$%& primera cita –comenzó a contar cid –estaba tan nervioso que ese día empecé a fumar, su padre me saco a patadas y me llamo #$%&* mocoso adicto, que tiempos aquellos

-¿de qué hablan? –pregunto red XIII llegando de repente

-nervios de primera cita –respondió cid con un cigarro en la boca –el $%&# niño está creciendo

-sí, recuerdo cuando me empecé a fijar en las hembras, lástima que mi padre estaba hecho estatua o le hubiera pedido un consejo y no tendría esta cicatriz en mi ojo-conto red suspirando

-¿por eso la tienes? –pregunto yuffie

-las hembras son salvajes-dijo simplemente red

-sí, ¿has ido en el metro a la hora pico en el vagón de mujeres? –pregunto yuffie mientras la recorría un escalofrió –es brutal

-oye denzel –dijo red XIII recordando –un consejo, si ella te pregunta cómo se le ve esa ropa lo último que quieres decir es "te verías mejor sin ella"

-no te conocía las &%#$ mañas red XIII –le reclamo cid

-era un adolescente –explico red –pero entendí luego de eso que si saben usar las uñas y que una vez enojadas, no tienen piedad

-siiiiiiiiiiiii –dijeron red, cid y barret que se les unía

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto cait sith llegando –revee les envía saludos

-#&=# nervios de primera cita –le dijo cid mientras le echaba humo en la cara

-¡que no es una cita! –les grito denzel ya sin aguantar que lo ignoraran

Todos lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, pero de inmediato volvieron a la suya, ignorándolo

-sí, la última vez que me fui en el metro –siguió contándole yuffie a vincent que permanecía estático

- y aquí esta con su traje de marinerito –le mostraba tifa a las demás

-la última vez que una chica me descubrió espiándola…-les contaba red a los demás

-¿Qué hacen todos? –pregunto namiki llegando sin que nadie se diese cuenta

-nervios de primera cita –respondió denzel con amargura

-¿en serio? –Pregunta la niña inocentemente -¿todos tienen su primera cita hoy?

-…-a denzel le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado -¡namiki!

Todos se callaron y pusieron su atención en la niña que acababa de llegar para después acomodarla en una silla apagar las luces y apuntarle a la cara con una lámpara

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hijo? –dijo tifa poniéndose sus guantes y con la mirada asesina pintándose en su rostro

-¿con su "casi" hijo? –Corrigió la niña -¿Por qué apagaron las luces si es de día? ¿Por qué las tenían prendidas?

-no trates de cambiar el tema –dijo cloud tomando su espada y poniéndosela en el hombro –responde a la pregunta

-pues llevarlo al parque –respondió con calma sin entender aun lo que estaba pasando -¿Por qué?

-por nada –respondió denzel levantándola y tomándola de la mano para llevársela antes de que le hicieran el típico interrogatorio –ya nos vamos

-suerte muchacho –le sonrió barret y luego agrego después de sacar su brazo arma –no la hagas sufrir

Y bajo pena de muerte el niño sintió un pequeño alivio al salir de aquel bar, y pensar que la trabajadora social lo había catalogado de totalmente seguro "sí, claro"

Aun en el bar todos seguían con la mirada al par de niños que se perdían por entre las calles

-esa niña me da mala espina –sentencio tifa con fuego en la mirada

-lo mejor será manejar la situación desde lejos –dijo cloud con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro- vincent, yuffie síganlos sin que se den cuenta

Al instante los dos estaban frente a cloud asintiendo y haciendo el saludo militar

-y –agrego cloud sintiéndose bien mafioso –sean discretos

Ambos sacaron unas gafas negras de dios sabe dónde y se las pusieron

-excelente –dijo cloud con entusiasmo –nunca los descubrirán, mi plan es perfecto

A shera, aparentemente la única cuerda de allí (bueno, "casi" cuerda) se le cayó la típica gota caricaturesca al ver a cloud y a tifa reír maquiavélicamente mientras vincent y yuffie se retiraban

Mientras tanto….

Denzel estaba caminando en la calle rumbo al parque avergonzado por la escena que hizo su familia

-denzel –atrajo su atención la niña - ¿estás bien?

-si –mintió denzel tratando de verse seguro -¿Por qué?

-bueno –dijo namiki tratando de sonar comprensiva –es que es la séptima vuelta que le damos al poste

Denzel se dio cuenta que estaban caminando alrededor de un poste de luz y se estampo contra el poste queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra

Namiki rio dulcemente al ver a denzel tan avergonzado

-vamos –dijo tomándolo de la mano –el parque está muy cerca

Ah, si –le respondió denzel sonrojado por estar siendo llevado por namiki, sacudió la cabeza y acelero el paso para estar a su ritmo

Namiki al ver esto acelero un poco más sus pasos y denzel la rebaso al ver lo que trataba de hacer, ella empezó a correr sin soltarle la mano y el la siguió mientras ambos reían

Finalmente pararon cerca de un pequeño restaurante agotados y denzel aprovechando le invito un helado, namiki acepto sonrojada y se sentaron en una mesa de afuera

-con que –dijo yuffie viéndolos con unos binoculares –ahí están

Se quitó los binoculares revelando que solo estaban a una mesa de distancia

-no nos notarían –dijo yuffie enojada y dirigiéndose a vincent –si "alguien" no llamara tanto la atención

Dijo viendo atrás de ellos a todas la fangirls de vincent encantadas de verlo con lentes oscuros

-tal vez si me los quitara –se planteó vincent la posibilidad dirigiendo su mano a sus lentes

-no, no, no –trato de detenerlo yuffie pero fue demasiado tarde y no le quedó más que aguantar la respiración esperando

Vincent se quitó los lentes lentamente con un sensual movimiento de cabeza mientras unas gotas de sudor adornaban la escena, el viento le movió los cabellos e hizo saltar unas gotas de sudor haciendo resaltar su sonrisa (¿?) y sus bellos ojos rojos

Las fangirls se quedaron sin respiración y después empezaron a gritar y a revolotear alrededor de vincent que seguía inmutable y sin mostrar emoción alguna, yuffie por otra parte trataba de alejar a todas las fans con todos los trucos que se le podían ocurrir

-oye –dijo namiki viendo la escena desde una mesa más allá - ¿esos no son tus tíos? ¿Los de la primera cita? ¿Entonces es su primera cita juntos?

-no –dijo denzel viendo la escena –pero les gustaría, oye namiki mejor vámonos ya

Los dos niños se fueron dejando a yuffie y a vincent sin que estos se dieran cuenta de que ya los habían descubierto y que los dejaron luchando contra las fangirls (bueno, solo yuffie, vincent se quedó inmóvil e inmutable sin importar lo que pudieran hacerle)

-¿porque nos estarán siguiendo? –pregunto de pronto namiki

-no lo sé –denzel se quedó pensando hasta que choco con un poste - ¿pero qué?

-llegamos –anuncio namiki a lo que denzel subió la mirada y se encontró con que choco con el poste de un juego mecánico

- subamos primero a este – le dijo namiki tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al juego

- namiki espera –trato de detenerla denzel, de pronto acostumbrándose al sentimiento que producía que se tomaran de la mano (snif, snif)

-con que –pronuncio cloud que los había seguido (lo que es no tener nada que hacer) – esa niña se está aprovechando de mi "casi" hijo

-¿Cómo? –pregunto tifa a su lado y que no había visto el supuesto "aprovechamiento"

-no lo sé, suena bien en las películas-

-¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto yuffie que llego junto a vincent

-de mi monologo –dijo triunfalmente cloud

-ah, de nada bueno –dijo yuffie con burla antes de dirigirse a cloud -¿y cuál es el plan ahora?

-vigilarlos –dijo cloud con seriedad antes de tomar un gato y comenzar acariciarlo –y cuando llegue la oportunidad ¡atacaremos!

-¿de dónde sacaste ese gato? –pregunto con miedo tifa al ver como el gato se convulsionaba mientras sacaba espuma de la boca

-de la calle –dijo simplemente cloud aun acariciándolo

-creo que está muerto –dijo yuffie picándolo con un palito a ver si reaccionaba

-¡no! –Le grito cloud quitando el gato del camino del palito – es mi gato espumita

-¿espumita? –pregunto vincent sumándose a la conversación

-sí, espumita –recalco cloud

-como tu hámster, sangre –recordó yuffie – o tu perro, sarnoso o tu gato, chimuelo

-no me recuerdes a sangre –chillo cloud al recordar esa escena, su hámster sangre comiéndose a su hámster anorexia

-ya, ya –lo tranquilizo tifa dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-tu quédate aquí y nosotros buscamos a denzel- ofreció yuffie a quien de pronto el estado de su amigo le dio lastima

-no –bramo cloud reponiéndose de su estado –todos iremos, ¡por el bien de mi "casi" hijo!

-denzel te sientes bien –pregunto namiki al ver como a este lo recorría un escalofrió subiendo a la punta de la montaña rusa -¿te dan miedo las alturas?

-no, tengo un mal presentimiento –

-¿Cómo el de "destino final 3"? –pregunto namiki con miedo

-no, como cuando te dicen que tomes en una fiesta y amaneces con esposa-

-aaaaaaa, ¿Qué? –pregunto namiki confundida pero no pudo recibir respuesta ya que comenzó la caída en picada del carrito

-no pueden estar muy lejos –busco el "audaz" cloud de espaldas a la montaña rusa, el carrito paso por detrás de el con todos gritando provocando que este se moviera buscando a su lado -¿oyeron algo?

-debió ser tu imaginación –le dijo yuffie moviéndose hacia las atracciones de tiro –vincent y yo buscaremos por allá, ustedes vallan al otro lado

-bien –dijeron tifa y cloud al unísono

-a ver vincent, veamos qué tan bueno es tu tino –lo miro con malicia dispuesta a aprovecharse de él, aunque esto no parecía molestarle

Se dirigieron a los juegos mientras denzel bajaba de la montaña rusa con namiki

-¿a dónde quieres ir? –Le pregunto denzel a namiki -¿quieres ir por un helado?

-claro -

Él le ofreció el brazo a la niña y ella lo sujeto con un ligero rubor dirigiéndose a los helados justo cuando vincent y yuffie se dirigían a la montaña rusa

-no puedo creer que nos hayan vetado solo por robarles la mercancía –se quejaba yuffie caminando mientras pateaba una lata que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por el camino

Vincent tambien pateo una lata pero esta fue atravesada por sus zapatos quedándose atorada en estos, vincent empezando a perder los estribos trato de sacudir el zapato solo consiguiendo que se insertara un poco más, ahora si molesto trato de quitársela con el otro zapato causando rayones y un chirriante sonido de metal contra metal lo que hizo voltear a yuffie quien miro divertida (se burla de la desgracia ajena TT) a su amigo tratando de quitarse la lata del zapato

-a ver te ayudo –ofreció yuffie llevando a su amigo hasta una banca cercana para quitarle la lata

Ambos tomaron asiento y ella tomo la lata tratando de sacarla pero esta no se movía, ahora la tomo con las dos manos y jalo con más fuerza pero nada, esta vez se sentó encima de vincent para tratar de sacarla provocando el sonrojo del pistolero

-¡váyanse a un hotel! –les grito un hombre que iba pasando

-¡vi salir de ahí a tu mama! –le respondió yuffie aun encima de vincent

-¡si, iba con tu hermano! –se defendió el hombre

-¡y tambien con tu hermana!-le contesto yuffie

-¡cállate mocosa! –al hombre se le acabaron las contestaciones

-¡cállate tu #$%&! –yuffie pasa mucho tiempo con cid

-¡&"#$*!-

-¡*&%#!-

Mientras vincent suspiraba y trataba de que yuffie no fuera arrestada por conflictos en lugares públicos cloud tenía sus propios problemas

-cloud….no tienes que hacer esto –le dijo suplicante la morena a al rubio

-no tifa…un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer –concluyo cloud midiendo su próximo movimiento con cautela, el nerviosismo se le veía en la frente que se impregnaba con gotas de sudor

-¡maldición!-grito el rubio al no conseguir que el maldito dardo le diera a un globo (por 16 veces consecutivas)

-cloud, no es necesario, yo puedo conseguir ese peluche –menciono tifa con un suspiro

-¡no! Yo te conseguiré ese peluche tifa, así sea lo último que haga –declaro el rubio –tifa, préstame dinero

Con un suspiro la morena le entrego unos giles para que siguiera jugando, quien la mandaba a enamorarse de el

-no debíamos hacer algo –recodo de pronto el rubio con un dardo en la mano -….no –volvió a lanzarlo y volvió a fallar, mientras el dueño de la atracción ya podía oler los próximos giles, le encantaban los tipos como el

-yuffie –le reprendió vincent con la mirada

-sí, ya se –bufo molesta la ninja –no debo pelearme porque tengo libertad condicional –dijo con desdén –esos policías son unos exagerados

-llegaste a la jefatura y los amenazaste con hacer volar las instalaciones al darle la señal a un kamikaze-

Nota: kamikaze es un piloto japonés que estrellaba su avión contra el enemigo, algo así como un suicidio con avión (para todo ay que tener estilo)

-pues le iba a dar la señal a cid, no se aguantan ni una broma –

Mientras seguían caminando yuffie vio la rueda de la fortuna y se fue corriendo hacia ella seguida de vincent

-vincent –lo llamo mirando en dirección del encargado de la atracción –tú lo golpeas y yo voy por un carrito, lo metemos ahí y vamos al estacionamiento, ahí buscamos un BMW lo metemos en la cajuela y….

-dos boletos por favor –le pidió vincent al encargado ignorando los planes homicidas de yuffie mientras esta se le acercaba con un puchero de fastidio

-aguafiestas-le dijo yuffie con berrinche a lo que vincent le sonrió con burla

Yuffie se puso de espaldas al pistolero fingiendo enojo para ocultar su sonrojo, como odiaba que el pistolero pudiera conseguir que se sonrojara, se volvió con un suspiro y se subió a la atracción seguida de vincent, empezaba a oscurecer y se podían ver las luces de la feria produciendo una hermosa imagen de múltiples colores que vista desde arriba aumentaba el asombro de yuffie que miraba abstraída el panorama

Vincent al verla con una expresión de asombro como una niña pequeña no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa provocando que yuffie se volteara a verlo interrogante, este negó con la cabeza y tambien se puso a ver el panorama por la ventana

Yuffie trato de concentrarse en ver todo por la ventana pero su mayor distracción estaba en frente de ella, la cara del pistolero estaba iluminada por las luces de la feria y no podía apartar la vista de este, vincent pareció darse cuenta y volteo a verla por lo que yuffie aparto la mirada con un leve sonrojo, vincent la miro interrogante y yuffie buscaba una forma de cambiar de tema

-eh…no he visto a denzel ¿y tú? –al ver que vincent negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos ligeramente sonrió más tranquila

Era extraño para los dos estar en esa situación pero no les desagradaba en lo absoluto, yuffie podía estar relajada y podía verlo sonreír cosa que pocas veces podía ver en el pistolero, vincent la veía tranquila y podía estar con ella sin que lo sacara de quicio, sonrió con este pensamiento

-¿Qué? –le pregunto yuffie trayéndolo a la realidad

-nada –

-vamos –insistió yuffie sentándose al lado de el -¿Qué pensaste?

-nada especial –le respondió vincent con tranquilidad –solo recordaba

-¿recordabas? –Repitió yuffie todavía sin entender - ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué te interesa? –la reto vincent con una sonrisa de lado poniendo a yuffie nerviosa

-simple curiosidad –mintió cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros -¿me lo vas a decir?

-mmmmmm –vincent lo pensó un momento – de acuerdo –le respondió volteando para verla –pensaba que es muy extraño que estés quieta y que no te mareen las alturas

Yuffie estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de ello, le marean las alturas, se puso pálida y se agarró el estómago provocando la risa del pistolero que paso a acariciarle la espalda tratando de calmarla, el contacto de su mano la tranquilizo un poco y trato de concentrarse en ello para olvidarse de las nauseas

-¿ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunto vincent agachándose un poco para estar a su altura

-sí, ya me siento…- se detuvo al ver la cercanía entre su cara y la de vincent aunque esto al pistolero no parecía importarle ya que seguía viéndola directamente a los ojos para ver si ya estaba bien

Vincent le puso una mano en la frente y en la mejilla al ver que yuffie se ruborizaba pensando que quizá tenía fiebre, dejo su mano en la mejilla de yuffie para comprobar su temperatura y volteo a ver su cara, hasta ese instante no se había percatado de la cercanía entre ellos ya que podía sentir la respiración de yuffie, agitada, se dio cuenta de porque se sonrojaba

Yuffie, sentía que estaba más roja que nunca aunque ya no le importaba, podía sentir la mirada de vincent fija en ella, no estaba segura si estaba alucinando pero sentía como vincent le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, acompasado con su respiración, así es el, siempre tranquilo, era lo que más le desesperaba de el pero en ese instante no hubiera deseado que fuera de otra forma

En un impulso comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla sintiendo su piel suave y viendo como la ninja se estremecía ante su contacto, volteo a ver sus labios que se abrieron un poco dejando escapar un suspiro

Se puso nerviosa al ver como la mirada del cambiaba de su cara a sus labios, sin querer dejo salir un suspiro que fue visto por él, que se empezaba a inclinar hacia sus labios, esto la sorprendió pero no se apartó, tambien comenzó a moverse en dirección del pistolero

-¿Qué hacen? –la voz del encargado les llego y se dieron cuenta de que el movimiento había parado bastante rato atrás

Ambos se bajaron rojos a mas no poder mientras recibían las miradas picaras de los que los vieron al abrir el encargado la puerta, aceleraron el paso tratando de perderse entre la multitud, aunque una ninja y un casi vampiro no pasan desapercibidos pero se vale soñar (XD)

-dios mío –murmuro yuffie por lo bajo ante el ridículo público (aunque muchas la miraban con cierta envidia)

Vincent no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer

-tus fans me van a matar, cierto vince –la voz de la ninja tratando de quitar lo incomoda de la situación hicieron que vincent se volteara para ver a la ninja sonriéndole con cierta pena

-je, harán algo más que matarte –los "ánimos" de vincent provocaron que yuffie bajara la cabeza con resignación, el pistolero solo sonrió y se volteo justo para estamparse de cara contra un poste (hay que fijarse por donde van XD)

Yuffie se volteo y se agarró la boca con la mano para tratar de contener la risa, aunque solo consiguió hacerla menos sonora pero vincent pudo oír perfectamente su risa ahogada provocando que se le marcara la vena de la sien

-¿te gusto tu regalo tifa? –pregunto cloud por 16 vez

-sí, muchas gracias cloud –le respondió dando gracias a dios por su infinita paciencia, y tambien al encargado de la atracción por tener piedad (o pena) de cloud y ayudarlo a ganar para que se pudieran ir con el ya mencionado peluche

-sabía que al fin te lo conseguiría –menciono el, triunfante

Ella lo miro y le sonrió, si, era un idiota, pero era el mejor idiota que pudo haber conocido

-gracias –le dijo tifa aun con su sonrisa en los labios

-no hay de que –le dijo con él con su acostumbrada "modestia"

Ella le respondió con una risita y el la abrazo por los hombros atrayéndola más hacia él, ella se sorprendió un poco pero en seguida recargo su cabeza en su hombro

-gracias –repitió ella cerrando los ojos y siguió caminando con paso lento, tropezó pero siguió con el mismo paso aunque el romance se rompió solo un poco, ahora con los ojos bien abiertos porque pudo jurar que se tropezó con una tortuga (¿?)

Mientras tanto el protagonista de esta historia (denzel) continuaba con su largo peregrinaje por la feria en compañía de namiki que iba agarrándolo de un brazo, pararon a comprar un algodón que compartieron (no se sabe si por romance o por falta de dinero) mientras seguían caminando

-oye namiki-llamo su atención denzel que de pronto recordó algo -¿Cuál es el juego de WRO del que me hablaste?

-ooo –la niña se soltó de su brazo y volteo su cara viendo las luces de la feria para no ver a denzel –pues te tengo que decir algo

Denzel la miro extrañado por su comportamiento digno de una telenovela, guardo silencio en espera de que la niña continuara, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que no continuaría hasta que el dijera algo

-continua –dijo al fin vencido

-te mentí –

-aaaaaaaa…. ¿qué? –

Las parejas (vincent y yuffie, cloud y tifa) se acercaron salidos de quien sabe dónde y se escondieron usando sus dotes profesionales, vincent detrás de un poste (se cree bien flaco) yuffie en un disfraz de moogle (¿?) tifa detrás de su peluche y cloud se puso un bigote (va a cantar rancheras XD)

-yo –continuo la niña –te mentí, no hay ningún juego de la WRO, lo más que hacen por los niños es ese comercial de "lávate los dientes u omega te comerá"….. Y ambos sabemos que no le pusieron esfuerzo a eso

-seeeeee –dijo recordando el video que bien pudo haber hecho Marlene sin ninguna ayuda -…. ¿porque?

-yo… -volteo la cara con un ligero sonrojo y denzel se convenció que esa niña llegaría lejos en el mundo del espectáculo –te mentí porque… quería estar contigo y pensé que si te decía eso tu aceptarías venir conmigo

Se escuchó el "aaaaaaaa" por parte del poste, del moogle, del peluche y del sujeto con bigote

Denzel la miro sorprendido a más no poder, había visto las suficientes telenovelas para saber que hacer a continuación

La rodeo hasta quedar frente a ella y le alzo la cara para que la niña lo mirara, le sonrió dulcemente y la niña se quedó embelesada

-gracias –le dijo denzel provocando confusión en la niña – me la estoy pasando increíble contigo y no me importa si no hay ningún juego, yo tambien quería estar contigo

-vaya –dijo cloud –denzel ve muchas telenovelas

-si –concordó tifa –y desde mañana tu tambien

-y pensar que denzel se veía tan inocente –opino yuffie

Vincent solo asintió en silencio

Denzel rodeo a la niña con sus brazos y al pego fuertemente a su cuerpo, aunque algo sonrojada namiki tambien correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos mientras por detrás se veían luces artificiales (¿?) adornado la escena

Todos se quitaron sus disfraces para contemplar la escena, cloud rodeo con sus brazos a tifa convencido de que conseguiría mucho con ella en cuanto empezara a ver telenovelas, mientras vincent y yuffie seguían por donde se quedaron

Al otro día, todos menos denzel y namiki despertaron con resaca, con el festejo de las parejas recién hechas del día anterior, y sin embargo denzel arrastraba a barret mas que crudo a una habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos, salía con una futura estrella de telenovelas

Eso es todo dejen un review con su opinión y espero que les haya gustado y que les haya divertido, es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y fue muy divertido hacer este one-shot así que dejen su opinión sobre lo que les gusto o lo que falto bye


End file.
